


Wrong number dude

by shootfortherarls



Series: TFLN Twitter tweets [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU there is no talk of the upside down, Explicit Language, Funny, M/M, Modern Era, Texting, confused Steve is always so cute so here ya go, we do not speak about those things in this house, we love two strangers that will fall in love:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: “(903): I love you man I just want to hold you and fuck you until you only know my name(425): I don't know who you are but HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER”(TFLN on Twitter)





	Wrong number dude

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t notice, these series will be very dude/bro’s type of language because I can imagine Steve and Billy like this in modern times and it’s the best thing ever :)
> 
> ALSO I KNOW THERE IS A TYPO IN THE SUMMARY IN THE FIRST TEXT, THAT IS HOW THE TWEET WAS WRITTEN

Steve’s received plenty of weird text messages from his friends at the oddest times of night. It’s not really strange to hear his phone ding underneath his pillow as he watches some shitty horror movie playing at 2:36 am on FX. He sets down his low can of Coke on his side table and turns his body sideways as he feels underneath his pillow for his charging phone. He unplugs it with one hand and brings the phone to his face.

”What the fuck,” 

Steve received a text in all lower case caps from the number 317-650-5131

 _Unknown number:_ ‘god _, you’re so hot’_

Steve knows it could be some random guy or girl he had drunkenly given his number to in the past week, he wants to text and ask who the fuck it is but then he thinks, that would be awkward as fuck. Steve starts to type out ‘heyyy thanks haha’ he deletes it, too many y’s, he types out ‘thank you! how are you?’, too formal so he settles to keep it short and simple.

_Steve: ‘thankss! wyd?’_

”That’s good, right?” Steve says to himself outloud as he sees bubbles appear as the unknown person begins typing.

_Unknown: ‘thinking about you, fuck im so hard’_

It’s a guy, at least Steve knows that now but then his face frowns up at this point, what is he supposed to respond to this person because if it is someone that Steve gave his number to when he was drunk, Steve was probably coming on strong for this person to be as bold as they were being. He’ll try to defuse this shitty situation, or either fuck it up majorly.

_Steve: ‘ooh what part of me are you thinking about right now?’_

That sounds way too flirty for someone that doesn’t know this person, Steve wants to scream or punch himself in the face, he can’t really decide, but he’s also hoping this guy will say something that will at least give a clue on whether or not this person has the wrong number or it’s one of his flings. Once the bubbles appear Steve feels his hopes get diminished because of the vague response he receives.

 _Unknown: ‘Every part of you, your long soft brown hair, your body, you’re so beautiful’_

”Fuck, this isn’t working,” Steve sighs as he grips his hair in frustration, who the fuck is he texting, yeah Steve has brown hair, and he doesn’t know if he would count it as long but maybe it’s long hair for a guy, Steve begins debating whether he should ask the guy for a picture of himself maybe it would jog his memory but then Steve receives another text from the unknown number.

_Unknown: ‘[jpg] literally dripping so much cum for you babe’_

It’s a fucking dick pic, a huge dick is in the photo and cum is leaking down the dick, reaching the person’s balls, Steve hates that he thinks it’s the best looking dick he’s seen in a while. He feels his cock jump in his pants, he feels guilty because this could be a total stranger meaning to send this to a chick or something, fuck, this sucks.

_Steve: ‘Cool’_

Steve wants to fucking stab himself, literally just die right there, who says cool to a text message like that, he could’ve easily said something else way less awkward than a simple ‘cool’ but it sends and Steve sees the grey typing bubbles appear again, he turns on his side lamp and waits for the text to come through, he starts to feel more on edge as it takes longer for the unknown guy to respond, he’s just fucked someone’s hook up, up.

_Unknown: ‘Fuck, I’m sorry I sent that it’s just been three years and when I saw you the other night, we were vibing so well, I just want to get back to where we first started, like the first time we met each other, you’re just sooo beautiful, I miss your cute little eyes when you wake up in the morning, when you shave the little bit of scruff on your face that I used to tease you about, I was so upset when you changed your number but I’m so glad you gave me your new one’_

Steve reads the long text message guiltily and starts to feel even more regret for pretending to be the person this guy knows but at least Steve knows the guy is intending on sending this to another guy, it’s quite odd, when the hell does someone get the wrong number and it’s another guy that also likes guys, and the guy’s dick is big, it’s a bonus for Steve but Steve should probably stop this guy now. He wants to, he really does.

”What the fuck do I say now?” Steve grumbles as he begins to repeatedly type one word and erase it again.

”Should I just be like ‘uh hey bro I think you got the wrong number’ like what the actual fuck, this guy is truly whipped for whoever this person is,” Steve keeps asking himself questions as if he’ll respond to his own questions, as if magically he’ll have another voice completely opposite from him, telling him the right thing to do, but Steve doesn’t and he’s young and bored and still has time to make mistakes in life and also find a good person to be with and this person is hot so like what would any other young person do in this situation, Steve figures they would go along for a little longer.

_Steve: ‘Yeah, it’s nice talking to you’_

And Steve’s not completely lying because in all honesty, receiving a random text from the wrong person at 2 am on a Saturday night while he binge watches awful horror movies in his tiny one bedroom apartment in California makes his night a little better, especially since the guy seems to be pretty fit, in all, it makes for an interesting night so yeah it’s pretty nice talking to him.

_Unknown: ‘it trruly is, wish we were together right now, if only u could see how you really make me feel’_

The guy is definitely horny and Steve feels bad he’s obviously texting to meetup with this person and he can stick his dick in someone, Steve kinda hates that he wants to be the person this guy wants, but he would never take another person away from someone so he hesitates on responding, should he be honest now? Steve’s not good at tough situations, whenever he had to lie to his parents in high school he always got help from his friends, they would tell him to tell his parents he’d be sleeping over at a friend’s house for two days at one of his friend’s beach house, two hours away, when in reality he’d be right in Indiana at one of his fling’s house, fucking on every piece of furniture, and yet his parents would dumbly believe his bullsht lies his friends made up for him and now he’s kinda wishing he was with his friends in one of their basements trying to help him in this situation, but he gets another text from the stranger.

_Unknown: ‘I love you man I just want to hold you and fuck you until you only know my name’_

Saying ‘I love you’ is kinda when Steve’s like “shit, this man is in deep” so he gives up the facade, he wants to let this guy go to talk to his actual hook up, Steve is not the one he was looking for and Steve’s okay with that, at least he wants to be, this stranger still has the biggest dick Steve’s ever seen.

_Steve: uh.. tbh, I don’t think you have the right number_

”That seems nice and easy to ease into it,” Steve smiles softly as he sees the bubbles appear again.

_Unknown: Stop fucking around, I know it’s you Nate lol_

_Steve: No seriously, my name is Steve, I thought I knew you but it’s legit just the wrong #_

_Unknown: okay ‘Steve’ I’m Billy and I love you and I want and miss you so when are we going to finally meet up again and fuck like old times ?_

The guy, Billy, is obviously not getting it so Steve does what he does best, panics.

_Steve: Okay I don’t know who you are but HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER_

The number doesn’t respond for a while, Steve sees the bubbles appear and then disappear, Steve thinks maybe he did scare the guy off, and he can’t really tell if he’s happy with that because it was quite enjoyable texting the wrong number. Even if this guy totally meant to text someone he’s obviously still thinking about after years.

_Billy: Steve Harrington? is that ur name?_

_Steve: uhhhh yeah how tf did you know that?_

_Billy: connected my contacts to Instagram and found urs, nice pictures:)_

_Steve: oh okay thank you,,, you should follow me so I can know what you look like too_

Steve doesn’t get a message back and instead, three minutes later, he gets a follow from someone named @Billyhargrovee. Steve doesn’t hesitate to go check out the account, he wants to see if the dick pic goes with the face and body, and he’s definitely not disappointed when he sees a fit, tan body and blonde curls on the head of one of the hottest guy’s Steve’s probably ever seen in all his years he’s been in Indiana. Billy’s jaw is chiseled, slight scruff along his chin, and dim blue eyes that are the first things you see in each of his pictures, honestly his pictures all give off this fuckboy type of vibe, like he just dicks girls down and passes them off but knowing Billy through the text messages, Billy likes dick and so does Steve.

Steve almost throws his hole when he gets a call from Billy’s number, he hates that his thumb immediately goes to the green answer button.

”Hey” 

Billy’s voice also goes with his face, it’s deep and mellow, what you would typically expect from someone as hot as him.

”Uh hey,” Steve clears his throat, he wants to die for a millisecond at his stutter.

”Yeah sorry to like just call you randomly, I actually liked talking to you and I was scared I like scared you off or something,” Billy explains, his voice sounds tired as if he’s laying down, it’s kinda hot.

”Nah you didn’t scare me, I was just looking at your Instagram, you uh, have nice pics too,” Steve says as he begins to play with the buttons on the remote.

”Thanks man, uh, anyways, this is kinda a weird way to meet, I thought I was texting an ex but that asshole gave me the wrong number so now I look like a desperate idiot,” Billy mutters as he trails off awkwardly.

”No, bro, you don’t look desperate or dumb, I’m not really sure of the full story but I can’t blame you for like wanting to just go out and hookup with someone it seems like you were already with before, we’re young ya know, we get horny and wanna fuck, it’s nothing weird about that to be honest,” Steve reassures the guy.

”Oh thanks for saying that, so, now that you’ve seen my dick, and my face and I’ve seen your face and shit, would you wanna like meet up one day? Get to know each other better?” Billy questions and Steve knows this will more than likely lead to a relationship where they only fuck and deny having any type of feelings for each other but he knows any relationship where you fuck for a long time leads to feelings being developed, but Steve still thinks of his answer and responds to the waiting man on the phone.

”Yeah, I’d love that,” 

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end stories but I hope you like this


End file.
